The Untouchable, The Unlovable
by Potosynthesis
Summary: India, imagine that there were still castes. Christine is a merchant, Erik an untouchable, will their love prevail, even if they will be sent to eternal hell fire? Will death find them, or will they escape India? Together? EC
1. A secret love

A/N Hi, I know that I haven't updated Through The Night in forever, but I have been really busy! I just started a diet, and so jogging has been taking up my computer time. Anyway, today at school we were learning about the Indian social classes, and this idea came into mind. I hope you like it.

For all the Through the night readers(there are 6 alert's...YAY!) I will be updating it later tonight.

REVIEW PLEASE...I want to know if I should continue this or if it isn't good...

Chapter 1: The Social Status

I am in love. How I knew it, I didn't know. Why it happened, I didn't know. Hell, haven't even met the person. I don't really know anything anymore. It's like my brain is destroyed, and all that is left is this one little sentence. I am in love.

I have only had 1 other "crush." His name is Raoul, and I am arranged to be married to him. I do not know how long that will last, because I have slowly been growing apart from him. Ever since I fond out he loved someone else, I have wished this relationship would end. When I found out he was in love with someone from a different caste, I knew he would face death for his love.

I am Christine Daae, age 17. My family comes from France, but my great grandparents moved to India because they didn't like how in France, poor people can marry rich people.

Oh, how displeased they would be with me, that is if they were alive.

My family are workers, so I can never be found in the luxurious lives of nobles. I wish I was, Oh how I do. I always hear stories about how poor women are found in the arms of a prince. But I know that will never happen to me.

Ever since I was 7, I knew never to go to the other side of our little village.

Ever since I was 9, I have longed to see what that side of the village was home to.

Ever since I was 10, I found out what. Untouchables. The people lower than dirt. We can't even touch their shadows, or we will be impure.

Ever since I was 12, I have been visiting the untouchables side of village.

I was never caught, not once. But today, oh today, something very unpleasant happened. I touched a shadow.

Not just any shadow, an Untouchable's shadow. Oh, I shall forever burn in hell! I was never one to follow the religions of India, my family and I secretly study Christianity. Even my god will hate me now, however. I was just walking, eating some bread, and then I heard it. The most amazing voice ever. I sing a little, but nothing like _that._ It was angelic and demonic. Pure and contaminated, destroyed and perfectly fixed. It was heaven and hell, crashing together

It was the voice I fell in love with.

Oh yes, I knew he must have been an untouchable. That just made it better. Break the rules, fall in love, die in love...what a great love!

A/N Sorry it is so short...I wanted to know what you guys thought of it..Ok, I gotta go jog some more...REVIEW! I'll make Erik give you a hug...hugs Erik See? He wont object if I tell him to do something! GET ME A DR.PEPPER! Isn't life great!

Ok some words:

Caste: Social class

That's pretty much it!


	2. A secret note

A/N OK, now it is tie to write a new chapter to this story, which most of you say is your "favorite one." You know what's funny? This is what I thought of my stories when I posted:

Through The Night: Some people would not be opened to the whole issue, but most would be supportive of my first try at fanfiction

The Untouchable, The unlovable: I thought people would not like this story because I wouldn't be updating it much. Just so you know, this story is really just something for me to write when I have a hit of inspiration. I never thought you guys would love it so much.

Don't Fear the Reaper: I thought people would be a little confused, which is what I was aiming for. I wanted to leave you at the end saying "wait...Erik...killed Christine? Wow"

Time Stands Still: This was just to write because I have had this idea in my head for some time. Sadly, it wasn't thought of as "good."

The Last Night of Sadness: This was supposedly supposed to border on comedy. When I had this dream, it was very funny. When you read it, replace the paragraph after Christine says "Raoul is a fop" to Christine explaining how she ran over him with her jeep. I forgot to add it in.

Ok, on with the story(I hope you guys like it)

The next day, I visited the untouchable's housing again. Garbage filled the streets, and houses, if you were lucky enough to have one, were made of sticks and mud. No flowers bloomed here, for spring never came. Here, it was eternal winter. 98 degree winter. Everything was dead, even the people. Their bodies move like corpses through the tiny streets.

Usually, I would silently walk around, watching as the untouchables did their work, hailing garbage, never daring to even steal a glance at me. I was above them, and for some reason, this was forever etched in their brains. For some reason, I felt attracted to them, like we had something in common. What a fool I could be sometimes!

Slowly, I walked back to where I heard the voice the day before. Once again, I heard the voice coming from behind the little mud hut. The tune I could not name, but I felt mesmerized by it. Once again, I felt attached to the strange voice, which seemed to make everything in my life confusing. Should I confront him? No, I wasn't ready for that yet.

_Erik's POV_

Once again, the young beauty was there, listening to my sing. I think I am in love with her, which would make sense of the saying "love at first sight." I had first saw her yesterday, as she was running away. From her clothing, I could tell she was not an untouchable. Her curly brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes were so enchanting, I fell in love with her then and there. I knew she would be back the next day, so here I stand, singing a song I composed quite a time ago. She seemed to enjoy it, and so I continued.

When I went to talk to her, for I thought she was ready to put India's foolish laws behind her, she quickly turned away and ran. She must not be ready, which is a good thing, because I am not either.

This pattern continued for days, the meeting, the singing, the steeling secret glances at each other. I was really feeling comfortable about meeting her, but she always ran away shortly afterwards. I do not believe she has seen my face, for she comes back. As I wait for her to meet me, I realize she is not coming. Of course, a girl of her looks and class can not love a monster untouchable like me...or maybe she wants to but can't. I don't know, but I must talk to her soon, so I will write her a note.

_Christine's POV_

Oh, what days of bliss I had! Every day I would meet him, and he would sing to me as I closely examined his face. One day, I realized her wore a mask, but disfigurements were common from beatings. I found it sexy.

I was held up at my home on Saturday to pack some things to sell, so I missed our appointment. Oh, he would be so displeased with me! Running towards our meeting place, all I realized was there was a note. It read:

-HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!


End file.
